


雨

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 温哥华的雨和香港不同。
Relationships: 王祖贤/林青霞
Kudos: 4





	雨

离开那天香港在下雨，细碎而连绵地从灰黑的云层坠落，滴在她深棕色的手提箱上。  
皮鞋淌进水银一样反光的小水洼里，溅起些微水花。飞机意料之中地晚点，她踢去鞋头的水滴，犹豫着要不要买本杂志打发时间。  
走的时候年纪小，赌气一样认为离别是单向的，只需一人一箱就可海角天涯逃离过往，剪不断理还乱的都是镜中花事，遥远得和十几年前的冷夜一般扑朔迷离。  
后来年纪渐长总算有些觉悟，隔着一片大洋模糊地明白单方面的退出甚至不能称为离别，只是一场出走而已。  
然后又心有不甘地承认，那人同样像飞机划过纤云，从自己的世界告别。  
双向出走，可称别离。

温哥华的雨下得和香港不尽相同，比以前更冷些，也没那么多缱绻缠绵的情愫，干干脆脆地落完，声势浩大能唤醒梦境。  
她有时坐在窗前看雨，默不作声地回忆刚读的经文，佛家讲究心如止水无欲无求，一心无挂四大皆空，五蕴空明六根清净，二十年前的香港也好温哥华的雨也好，激不起半分波澜。  
有关那人的信息尽数来源互联网，现代科技实在神奇，媒体触角四面八方地伸进生活，拜其所赐她能隔着太平洋隔着日月星辰隔着白昼黑夜将那人现在眼前，参加的综艺节目出版的书和故友一同购物的穿着甚至什么时候有了外孙什么时候出现在医院。  
偶尔在网上看见双方粉丝的争论，不过是谁比谁堪称时代女神，老照片旧视频废报纸铺天盖地地涌来，用一百种方式比较一同笑得灿烂的她们谁的眉眼更英气谁的目光更柔和谁的五官排列组合又精确到无懈可击。  
这类信息让她发笑，这么多年过去媒体依旧毫无长进，博人眼球的两人加在一起制造出更惊天动地的效果，找不到素材时卖一波情怀也算是不负点击量，引导读者感叹两句“xxx真女神”又迅速地将其丢进历史的垃圾堆，和她尚未出走时一模一样的手段，人是商品事是谈资，黄金岁月蒙着雾便也能明码标价。  
她不清楚那人对这类新闻的看法，拎着箱子离开香港后她便绝少从那人口中听说自己，好像连名字都成了忌讳，非要小心翼翼地避开才能维持风平浪静的生活。  
她也配合，不说便不说，淡出公众视野后更没有提及往事的必要，正如二十年前她一厢情愿地出走，那人便配合地替她圆满一次离别。  
只是买了那人的书，回忆的口吻点点滴滴都是温柔，香港的雨一样琐碎又长情，但翻遍了却看不见半句与自己相关的，明明共同好友都热闹地登场拼出一个时代，唯独缺了远走他乡的一角。  
这样也好，虽说略有不甘，可这做法无可挑剔，往者已矣逝者如斯，漂洋过海的定居之地有金发碧眼的小姑娘和温和凉爽的气候，然而维多利亚港的灯光再强也没法照亮。

远渡重洋远走他乡听起来都是轻巧的词，只有真正到了异国的土地才知道意味着什么，她再也不是栖息在那座灯火通明的港湾之上的海鸟。  
年轻时觉得人总是战胜空间，只对时间无能为力，依旧是等到阅历多了后才明白，空茫的大洋如此宽广，宽广到足以将“空间”变为“距离”。  
于是不再回忆，不再想二十年前的东方之珠弹丸之地，不再想镜中花事朱颜如玉，不再想维港的夜流光溢彩拍戏回去的路如在云端。  
只是每年的雨季想起南方溽热的季风，朦胧中好像一个电话便可见面，沿着街道走一千米，在从前常去的咖啡厅里那人依旧端坐着，在朦胧的天光中抬起头，给她一个二十年前的笑容。  
彼时天亦雨。  
Fin


End file.
